Sex, Drugs, and Piracy: The One
by JadedChic89
Summary: Two best friends go to DisneyWorld for spring break, but an accident puts them in the world of their favorite movie. A lot of weird things happen, but will they get home? Will they find love? Will they become pirates? Read to find out. This is my first fa
1. Default Chapter

Sex, Drugs, and Piracy

"The One"

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTC characters, except the ones that I own, so there!**

ï·**Chapter 1ï·**

**Our story starts at Disney World, where we see 2 girls rushing through the crowd at great speeds. One of them is pushing her way through, while the other one is helplessly being led through. The one pushing her way through is Gabrielle; the one being led is Catalina. Gabrielle and Catalina had come to Disney World to pick up hot guys (that was mostly Gabrielle's idea), and have fun. They both had not been to Disney World since they were 5, but ever since they went to go see "Pirates of the Caribbean," Gabrielle had turned into a maniac about it. That's why they were down there. "Look! There it is!" Gabrielle exclaimed as she stopped. "What do you mean? ï¢There it is?'" Catalina replied as she stopped to see what it was her friend had been so transfixed on. It was the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. "Gab, we just rode that ride." Catalina said, mad that her friend had just dragged her from one side of the park to the next. "I know, but I just want to ride it one more time." "But, the ride's closed, and it's getting dark. Maybe we should be going." Catalina said as she was trying to pull Gabrielle, but Gabrielle wasn't even budging. "Dammit! Well I guess you're right let's go." Gabrielle looked like she had aged 20 years. As they were walking back, Gabrielle just happened to notice a door that was slightly ajar. "Hey, what's that?" Gabrielle said as she showed Catalina the door. "It's a door. What else would you think it is?" Catalina said as she looked at her friend like she deserved to ride the short bus (special-ed). "Don't give me that look, I meant the sign on the door. It says service door, employees only." Catalina read, but as she was reading, Gabrielle was already rushing to go inside. "Can't you read it says employees only!" Catalina said as she tried to stop Gabrielle, but Gabrielle was determined and curious to go inside. "Oh please Catalina! I promise that if you let me go in there, I'll let you do whatever you want for the rest of spring break; please!" begged Gabrielle. "You promise? I mean really promise that for the rest of spring break we'll get to do what I want to do?" Catalina said, hoping that she got what her friend said right. "Yes, yes." Answered Gabrielle who wanted to go in already. "Well...alright." Catalina replied, as soon as she said that she was bombarded with hugs from Gabrielle. "Oh thanks Catalina, you won't regret it." She thanked as she went inside." I hope I don't." Catalina replied as she followed Gabrielle inside. **

**Inside it was very dim. "Is there a switch or anything? I can barely see where I'm going." Gabrielle said as she was feeling around blindly for the switch. "Well get out your flashlight, and see where we're going before we fall into a black hole." Catalina said as she was holding onto Gabrielle. "I think I found the switch." Gabrielle said as her hand landed on a big switch. "Well here goes nothin." Gabrielle says as she pulls the switch. The lights come revealing a dim room with many hammocks and empty rum bottles. "Sure does need a woman's touch." Gabrielle said as she started walking around the room. "Hello Martha Stewart it's supposed to be based on a 1700's pirate ship." Catalina said as she watched Gabrielle start messing with the props. "I don't think we should be messing with that Gabrielle." Catalina said as Gabrielle was sitting on a table and smelling the rum glass. "Or what they'll put me in pirate prison?" Gabrielle said, as she tasted the rum. "Ugh! No wonder pirates never had any girlfriends. I don't even see how they could drink this stuff." "Hey Gabrielle, come on let's go. I bet you it's pitch black outside." As they started to walk to the door, it shut closed. "Oh well maybe the wind just blew it closed." Gabrielle suggested. "Or maybe someone thought no one was in here and closed it." "Well whatever the case, I want to get out." Said Catalina as she tried to open the door. "I think it's stuck." "Here let a real woman show you how it gets done." Gabrielle said as she tried to open it. After many futile attempts she gave up. "Oh yeah you sure showed me." Catalina remarked sarcastically. "Shut up! Maybe there's another way out." Gabrielle said as she started looking for another way out. "Oh man! This is bad!" Catalina said, very nervously as she started pacing back and forth. "Don't worry Catalina. Everything's going to be all right, see look I found a hatch door." Gabrielle said as she tried to open it. "Here, let me help you." Catalina replied as she came over to help Gabrielle. "All right on my count we lift it up. One...Two...Three!" Gabrielle replied as they pushed as hard as they could. The hatch door easily opened and they fell and hit their heads on the floor, and were knocked out.**

**When they awoke they were in another room, this one was nicer than the other room that they were in but it was very dark. "Where are we?" questioned Catalina as was looking around. "I think we're in the hospital." Replied Gabrielle as she was looking around also. Just then a man who they thought was a doctor came in. "Oh thank goodness you're here doc!" exclaimed Catalina. "I don't know who this doc fella is, but I ain't him." The man said as he walked over to go light the candle. When his image was visible, the girls noticed that he wasn't dressed as a doctor; he was dressed like a pirate. "Hey, how long have we been out?" asked Gabrielle, thinking that they had been unconscious for 6 months. "Is it Halloween?" asked Catalina very nervously because she had seen his clothes, and thought that it was Halloween. "To answer both ya ladies questions ya been out for 2 days, and I don't know what Hallo-een is but today isn't It." The man replied. "I don't think we're in Florida anymore anymore Catalina." Gabrielle said.**


	2. Questions a la mode

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTC characters, except for the ones that I created so there!**

â**chapter 2â**

"**Are ya girls hungry?" the man asks as he comes back into the room. "Hell yeah we're hungry!" exclaims Gabrielle. "Gabrielle!!" exclaims a shocked Catalina. "Well I'm hungry. I don't know about you." "Of course I'm hungry, but you simply say you're hungry not like that all loud." Catalina said. "Oh well excuse me miss prissy pants." Gabrielle sarcastically replied. As they were arguing, the man clears his throat. "Excuse me, but before this argument turns into a fight, I'd suggest ya girls eat somethin' to keep ya strength up." "Oh thanks Mister...Mister..." Gabrielle guessed "Sparrow...Captain Jack Sparrow." Said the man as he laid down their food. As soon as Catalina heard his name, her eyes grew very wide. She knew he looked familiar when she saw him in the light, but her head was hurting too much to bother with him. "It seems like ya friend has already heard of me." Jack said as he was motioning to Catalina. "Of course she's heard of you." Gabrielle said as she was rubbing her eyes. "Ya have? Where did ya hear of me from?" asked Jack glad that his reputation was getting around. "Why duh! You were in---"before she could answer, Catalina tackled her to the ground. "Uh...Will you excuse us a moment Mr.-I mean Captain Sparrow?" Catalina asked as she was pulling Gabrielle with her out the door. "Sure take all tha time ya need luv." Jack said as they closed the door on him. '_Those two girls are some of the strangest women I've eva met. Their clothes are very different, I've neva seen anything like it. Maybe they come from one of those poor countries where they can only get so much clothin. The Blonde is kinda cute, but she doesn't seem like my type. I'm more interested in tha light burnette. I don't really go for tha more reserved ones, but it's somethin about her that really catches me off guard. Maybe I_ _could try and get her ta open up a bit_'. Jack thought as he sat on the bed and waited for them to come back.**

**Outside though was problem. "Why the hell did you do that!!!" exclaimed an outraged Gabrielle. "Because I don't want anybody to know we're from the future." Catalina said as she looked at Gabrielle. "Well it's very much obvious, I mean look at our clothes!" said Gabrielle, who was still angry and getting hungrier by the minute. "We can change that at the next city we stop at we'll just get some clothes and shoes. "Catalina replied. "Another point, we don't have any money." Gabrielle said as she was pointing out the facts to Catalina. "Don't worry Gabrielle, we'll get some money." Catalina said trying to keep on the positive side. "Well how do we do that?" Gabrielle asked. "Dammit Gabrielle will you stop with all the questions!!!" shouted Catalina. Gabrielle stopped, it was the first time that she had ever heard Catalina, who was always cool-headed and saintly, lose her temper and curse. "Did you just curse?" Gabrielle asked with a look of shock on Gabrielle's face. "Yeah and?" Catalina asked as if it was no big deal at all. "That's the first time I've ever heard you curse before." Gabrielle replied. "Well obviously there are a lot of things about me you've never heard before." Catalina whispered under her breath. "What did you say?" Gabrielle asked angrily. "Nothing never mind, why don't we go back in to meet up with Jack." Catalina said as she turned to go in, but was stopped by Gabrielle. "You know what's weird?" She asked; Catalina looked bored as she answered. "I don't know what Gab?" "When you curse, you have a British accent to your voice." "Well duh! I am half British, and half Spanish; when you curse, you have an accent like you're from New York." Catalina pointed out with a bored tone in her voice. "Well excuse me if I'm boring you." Gabrielle said sarcastically. "Look Gab I'm sorry, I'm just really hungry." Catalina said as she put a hand over her face. "Me too, why don't we go back, I think we're starting to get some attention from the crew." Gabrielle pointed out to Catalina the crew who was watching them. "Are you sure that all of this is real?" Gabrielle whispered to Catalina as the crew was staring at them like they were diseased; all of the crew from the movie was there. Gabrielle and Catalina ran down to where the crew was working at and stood looking at them, each afraid to speak. "Do ya have a problem?" AnaMarie asked angrily after a few moments of being stared at by these strange new people. "No we don't, we just can't believe we're here on the actual Black Pearl if there is one with the actual crew and captain if you guys do exist." Gabrielle said excitedly. "What do ya mean if we exist? We're here ain't we?" AnaMarie asked confused about what she meant. "Well where we come from, you guys are fictional characters." Gabrielle answered. "What do ya mean by fictional characters?" AnaMarie asked curiously wondering what she was talking about. "I mean that you guys came from someone else's minds. You don't exist, in our world." Gabrielle tried explaining calmly to AnaMarie who felt insulted by what she said. "Ya say we're not real aye?" She asked. "Yep that's what I'm telling you." Gabrielle said. "Well then if I were ta hit ya would it hurt?" AnaMarie said coldly. "Hey what's what with the third degree? I was just telling you what you need to know." Gabrielle said trying to act innocent. "Well I'm just tellin' ya what will 'appen if ya come near me ya crazy wench." AnaMarie said angrily to Gabrielle who also felt the same way towards AnaMarie. "At least I'll get laid more than you ever will." Gabrielle yelled at AnaMarie. They were about to get into a fight but thank goodness of the crew who was holding AnaMarie, and Catalina who was holding Gabrielle. "What's goin on out here?" Jack asked running out from the room trying to figure out what was causing all of the commotion. "This wench is makin' no sense at all." AnaMarie explained. "I am not a wench!" Gabrielle yelled at AnaMarie. "Oh my mistake, I meant prostitute, or maybe you'd like whore better." She said. Gabrielle looked like she wanted to rip AnaMarie's head off while Jack was holding Gabrielle with a secure grip. "Ya know Ana that's not very nice ta say, ya don't even know if she's one or not. I mean we 'ound 'hem in ya quarters." Jack said calmly even though he was holding back a squirming Gabrielle, which amazed Catalina. All AnaMarie said was "Just keep 'er away from me, and we won't 'ave any problems." AnaMarie said as she and the rest of the crew went back to work.**

**Jack took Catalina and Gabrielle back into his room to eat. As they were eating, Catalina did look up a couple of times to observe Jack. Jack had a nice medium brown skin color, while Catalina had a lightish brown skin color. Jack had dark brown hair with some beads on the ends of some braids, while Catalina had light brunette hair. The one thing that Catalina found very interesting about him was his eyes; Jack had chocolaty brown eyes, and Catalina had hazel eyes. Jack caught her out of the glimpse of his eye looking at him. "See somethin' ya like luv?" He asked smiling at her which revealed a golden tooth. "I let the 1st love pass, but I'm warning you say love again, and you'll wish you hadn't. Oh to answer your question, I see nothing I like." Catalina said looking at Jack so he could see how serious she was. '_Wow!_' thought Jack, '_she does have_ _her moments_.' "All right, since I can't call ya luv do ya have any names that I can call ya?" Jack asked wanting to know. "Oh how silly of me to forget. My name's Catalina, and this is my friend Gabrielle." Catalina introduced Gabrielle and herself to him. "Very lovely names, but I think it be better if ya had nicknames." Jack said. "Do you have a nickname?" Gabrielle asked. "Only ta people who have gotten ta know me betta call me Jack, but ya may call me Captain Sparrow." Jack said formally. "I know a nickname for Catalina." Gabrielle suggested. "What?" Jack asked wanting to know. "You can call her Kitty Kat." Both people turned to look at her; Jack with amusement and Catalina with shock and anger. "What do you think you're doing? You know no one calls me that except for family and close friends!" Catalina angrily whispers as she pulled Gabrielle aside. "Well I thought you wouldn't mind, and...I think he likes you." Gabrielle whispered wondering why Catalina was making such a big deal over her nickname. "Another thing about him liking me, it's horribly nasty and sick to think about." Catalina whispered horrified that her friend would even say something like that. "I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up sleeping with him." Gabrielle whispered as a smile crept along her face. Catalina looked like she didn't know whether to scream at Gabrielle or slap her. Before she decided on which one to do, Jack decided to say something before they started again. "Have you decided on a nickname yet?" At first neither Gabrielle or Catalina spoke for several minutes, they just stared at each other; then deciding on breaking the silence, Catalina said "all right Captain Sparrow you may call me Cat." "Why can't I call ya Kitty Kat?" Jack asked. Before Jack knew what was happening, he was hit upside the head with a pillow. "That's why." She said then she walked out the door to the deck. "Will she be allright?" Jack asked watching her look out at the ocean. "Yeah, just give her a couple of minutes, and she'll be back all calm and nice again." Gabrielle said watching Jack watching Catalina. "Hey Sparrow-" "That's Captain Sparrow ta ya." Jack said turning his attention back to Gabrielle. "Yeah whatever Jack-I mean Captain Sparrow, do you know when our next stop is?" Gabrielle said trying to change the subject. "Yea, in a couple of weeks we'll stop by Port Royal." Jack said as he was about to go outside. "Hey Captain Sparrow?" "Hmm?" Jack asked just inches away from the door. "Oh never mind." Gabrielle replied; as Jack walked out the door.**


End file.
